


Rules for dating in the 21st century

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint is an ass, DO NOT COPY, Established Relationship, M/M, References to Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Virgin Steve Rogers, taking it slow, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Steve was quite new to the dating scene but things seemed to be going great with Tony. They were in love and having a great time going out on dates together. In fact, they were about to go out on their third date and Steve was actually excited about it.Well... until Clint brought up some dating rules that had Steve panicking a bit.STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. T1 Third date
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150
Kudos: 108
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Rules for dating in the 21st century

**Author's Note:**

> Another day another bingo fill. Did anyone ask for some meddling Clint and some panic over modern dating rules? I hope you’re ready because Steve sure isn’t. Enjoy! -Shadows

“So, I heard you and Stark are about to go in date number three.” Smirked Clint as he and Steve sat at the kitchen counter munching on some snacks. The two had had a one on one training session and were thoroughly wiped.

“Yeah. Yeah, we are.” Smiled Steve as the thought back to the previous two dates. They had been fun and even better, the press hadn’t caught on to anything yet so they’d been left alone with the exception of some teasing from their friends.

“Well, date number three. You know what that means.”

Steve looked up from his snack and over at Clint in confusion.

“No? What’s so special about three dates?” asked Steve apprehensively. The utter glee on Clint’s face was freaking him out.

“How do you not know about the three date rule!? You’re dating Tony Stark! How the fuck do you not know about the rule?” shouted Clint and Steve started to feel a bit worried. Was he missing something important about dating in the future?

“Clint, what happens after three dates?” asked Steve and Clint smiled back.

“Three dates means sex.” Spoke Clint bluntly and Steve began blushing madly. The second Clint saw his face go pink he was laughing and going off to tell Natasha everything that had just happened. Because of this, Steve promptly got up and went back to his room to get ready for his date.

The entire time Steve was getting ready he couldn’t help but dwell on what Clint had told him. As he stood in the shower Steve began to ponder the implications. Was he ready for sex in this relationship yet? Not really. Steve wanted to take things slow. He wanted to treat Tony right. He wanted to make sure this would last. And personally, Steve just wasn’t ready for sex yet. Sex was something personal and Steve reserved the right to make that decision for himself.

But Clint had said that this was a dating rule, hadn’t he? Did all third dates end in sex? Steve had no clue. He was flying blind enough with the whole dating a man thing. Back when he was a kid it had been punishable by death in some places. Now he and Tony could just go out and nobody would really bat an eye. Sure, he could probably ask JARVIS for some help but Steve felt uncomfortable asking the AI such… personal questions.

Steve went through the motions of getting ready as his mind wandered and worried. He’d picked out a simple white button-down and black slacks for the night. He and Tony were going to see a Broadway show so they needed to dress a little bit nice. Not too nice, but nice enough. He finished off the look with a nice watch that Tony had given him for his birthday not long after they’d first met and left to go pick up Tony from his room. The entire time Steve was fidgeting with his hands. Normally he wasn’t too nervous about going out with Tony, be he was nervous about the whole “third date” thing.

“Hey Steve, you all ready to go?” smiled Tony as he opened his door after Steve had knocked.

“Yeah… yeah, let's go.” Smiled Steve although his voice betrayed his feelings just a little too much. And Tony being Tony, picked up on that.

“You alright Steve? We can cancel if you’re not.”

“No, no. I’m fine. It’s… it’s just something Clint said earlier. I’m fine.” Sputtered Steve and Tony sighed.

“What did he say?”

“Um… it was… it was…” stuttered Steve but Tony’s look made him continue. “It was just something about… three dates meaning… sex.”

“Well, I guess I need to punch Clint in the face.” Sighed Tony as he ran a hand down his face. “Let me guess, he was the one to bring it up and said something about how you should know all this since you’re dating me, right? And I’m also guessing that he’s made you uncomfortable because we’re not ready for sex yet and you’ve spent the afternoon questioning everything.”

Steve nodded and let Tony’s words wash over him. But one thing, in particular, stood out to him.

“Wait… we?”

“Well yeah. I kind of wanted to take this thing slow so I don’t immediately fuck it up like I have every other relationship I’ve been in.”

“Oh thank god. I’m not ready yet.” Sighed Steve as he finally let the tension drop from his body.

“Well, now that we’ve got that sorted. Shall we head out before I find Clint to punch him in the face?” smiled Tony and Steve put out his arm for Tony to take.

“I say we shall.” Smiled Steve.

The two ended up having an absolutely wonderful evening that ended with a sweet kiss in the elevator. Just a kiss, but it was more than enough for them. And yes, Tony did end up punching Clint for freaking out Steve. And no, Clint absolutely did NOT learn his lesson. 


End file.
